Tahonte Stonehoof
Origins Born to Pekahe (father) and Mahari (mother) Stonehoof in Camp Mojache, he showed a temper unusual for a Tauren from a young age. Although both his mother and father were accomplished shamans of the tribe, he never showed more than meager shamanistic ability. His anger at his percieved failings led him to often times bully the smaller children, especially those more capable and connected to the earth spirits than he. Though his parents and elders of the tribe made many attempts to curb his temper by redirecting it into productive activities, he refused to let go of his disappointment with himself. He grew swiftly, and by the young age of 25 already stood taller than his mother. By 30 his father was even forced to look up to address him. His large size aided in his physical domination of the other Taurens his age as well as in his success as a young warrior when the tribe began taking him on the hunts. His fighting ability was noticed by Talo Thornhoof who suggested that his family send him to train with the Ragetotem tribe as a warrior in an effort to give him an outlet for his temper. At 42 his parents traveled to meet with Torm Ragetotem and he was eventually left in Torm's care as an apprentice warrior. His anger peaked at his apprenticeship, his feeeling being that he was abandoned by shameful parents. Torm swiftly set upon him, working him at forms, stances and all manner of exercises to strengthen his body and will and teach him to control and use his anger. Over several years with the Ragetotems he mastered melee combat and the use of all manner of weapons, shields and armor. At 49 he returned to Camp Mojache and his family to continue his training independently. Upon his return, he was recognized as an adult by his tribe and was given the second name Duskstalker, a reference to his penchant for sneaking out of the camp in the evenings to sulk alone at the head of the river pouring into the lake below the camp. He has since rejected this name, suspecting it of being given to mock him. Soon after his passage into adulthood he enlisted as a Camp Mojache Brave, patrolling the roads and protecting his fellow Tauren from ogres and the Grimtotem renegades. He put his training with the Ragetotem clan to use in this job, alertly investigating and coldly crushing any threats he found. While he never formed a lasting relationship with any of his fellows, he always fought bravely to defend them, seeing them more as a flock he was tasked with protecting than as peers he cared about. His left horn was broken off at 54 while fending off a Gordunni Ogre raid. At 52 he entered into a romance with Tala Longmane, a Druid of Freewind Post in neighboring Thousand Needles whom he met delivering her potions and supplies to Feralas. His relationship with Tala softened him in his social dealings with his fellows, leading him to take steps to play a more active role in his tribe and at the camp. Under her supervision he nurtured a creative side and began designing traditional Tauren jewelry from beads and feathers. At 56 they married and he left his position as a Mojache Brave to move to Freewind Post. Shortly after, she tripped and fell to her death while running carelessly down the slopes leading down from the post. Angry with her for being so careless and with the Earthmother for taking Tala back so soon despite his life of faithful worship, he left Freewind Post and everything he ever knew behind. He traveled Kalimdor, selling his abilities to any who needed them. After battling the Dwarves of Bael Modan and fighting alongside the Orcs against the Humans of Theramore, he settled in Orgrimmar. He cited the Orcs' fearless and honorable warriors as the reason for his choice of homes. Their shamanistic past played an equal role in his choice, reminding him of his past, though he refused to admit this fact even to himself. Personality Social Tahonte is quiet, rarely speaking unnecessarily and is often mistaken for brooding as a result. Despite his travels he still feels uncomfortable around the other races and takes a long time to warm up to individuals. Even among other Tauren he is subdued. Shame at his hasty departure and rejection of his past keep his head down when meeting and dealing with other Tauren. Combat In combat Tahonte is fearless to a fault. He will stand up to any attacker, regardless of his injuries. He will not run, and has stated that when he enters into combat he enters into a silent agreement with all other combatants that the only way to escape the fight is to die. In a group he will selflessly place himself between any attacker and his companions, taunting them to attack him first. Alone When alone, he is reflective. He focuses on his past and the choices he made. He tends to dwell on mistakes and is the last to extend forgiveness to himself. He denies even to himself that he misses his past, despite many of his thoughts focusing on his parents and tribe in Feralas. He has not forgiven Tala or the Earthmother for the accident on that day, though he wishes to. His shame for his actions that day and his continuing anger equals his grief for the loss of Tala. Relations He feels very close to Orcs. He admires their cultural values and prowess in combat. He distrusts Forsaken and avoids them if at all possible. Tahonte's shame drives him to avoid other Tauren at times, though he has no trouble interacting with those from tribes he has never met. Trolls and Blood Elves mean little to him one way or another, though he deeply admires the Elves intricate jewelry. He finds Goblins curious and has difficulty understanding their constant drive to build material wealth. He has no feelings towards Humans or Night Elves, in spite of any conflicts he may have engaged in with them in the past. Draenei are another source of curiosity for him but their Alliance relations makes it difficult for him to explore. He bitterly hates Centaurs and Dwarves for the roles they played in harassing his people and digging up tribal lands, as well as Gnomes by their association with the Dwarves. He kills all Centaur on sight and will not speak to or deal with a Dwarf or Gnome for any reason short of combat. He distrusts warlocks and to a lesser extent mages, though he fears neither. He disapproves of Death Knights as unnatural and will go to the same lengths to avoid them as he would a Forsaken. He has no strong feelings about rogues, though he doesn't believe in their methods of combat. He enjoys the company of druids and shamans, outwardly citing their connection with the Earthmother. Inwardly, he desperately hides from himself the fact that they remind him of his past life.